Miguel's love story
by Downkittydown
Summary: Back in Spain and living a comfortable life, Miguel falls head-over-heels in love with a kind-hearted, but spirited, beautiful dancer, Rosabel. But Rosabel had already had her heart broken, and wants Miguel to prove his love to her. What lengths will Miguel go to prove his love to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Miguel's POV**

Finally! We're back in Spain! We, (Altivo, Tulio, Chel and me) had paid for a decent house at the edge of Spain, in a large, but not overly busy town, we had paid abit of the golden horseshoes on Altivo, we're still rich! I glanced back a Chel and Tulio, who were kissing passionately. Ugh, really?

"Hey! Tulio and Chel! I'm going to go and look around" I called, and slipped out the door. Tulio finally stopped hoovering Chel face and yelled "MIGUEL! Stop-" Oh well, I'll just pretend I didn't hear him.

I wandered the streets in a daze, remembering El Dorado and it's beautiful city, sure, the high priest was a nutter, but everything else was great there. I felt a pang of loss in my heart, knowing that I'll never see it again, but I shook it off. Trying to get my mind off it, I slipped down a alleyway and realized I was in the main market.

I saw a odd, but beautiful cabin close by, with a large crowd round it.

Curious I walked over and saw on the cabin it said "THE BELLDANCER OF SPAIN" written in gold writing, with contrasted well with the light blue and lavender cabin.

What?

"What's this about?" I asked a man next to me. "The bell-dancer travels all over Spain, and she is very beautiful. She is called the bell-dancer because she wears bells when she dances and can dance wonderfully well to the music of the bells" He explained. The crowd suddenly went silent, and the cabin's roof opened and fell onto the floor, along with the rest of the cabin, turning into a small stage.

It was all silent until a loud bang was heard and everything around us turned into smoke. Then, when the smoke cleared, there was a hooded figure in the middle of the stage. It was motionless, then a tanned arm appeared from behind the cloak, and it started shaking a large bell.

Suddenly, the figure threw the cloak off and a band nearby started up a jazzy, cheerful tune.

But my eyes didn't leave the figure as it started to dance. The figure was a slender, tanned girl about my age, with sparkling emerald eyes, with dark red, wavy hair with a long side-fringe that half-covered her right eye, that was the colour of rubies that swayed around her waist like Chels, with dark pouty lips and thick, black eyelashes that made her striking eyes stand out even more. She was wearing a green, strapless dress that matched her eyes, with a red and gold bodice and a red sarong around her curvy hips. She had lots of small bells on the end of her dress and at the end of her sarong, and she had gold earrings, necklace and bracelets on. She was the most beautiful girl I had even seen.

She danced perfectly to the music, the bells on her dress ringing sweetly as her body moved in time with the music.

She turned and twisted, doing one perfect cartwheel after another, and then she swayed in time to the music, her body spinning in the sun, her tanned shoulders wiggling seductively, and she turned round, her back to us, and out of nowhere, pulled a red, silk scarf with silver roses on from her hands and danced with it, looking like she had been practicing to be a ribbion dancer her whole life.

She then crouched down and pulled a young man up onto the stage, and started dancing next to him sexily, shaking her hips.

Dumb-folded the man didn't do anything but stare at her, so then she teasingly kicked him off the stage and pulled another man up. Steadily, she pulled up one man after another, until I was the only one who hadn't danced on the stage with her.

Grinning, I grabbed a nearby guitar and jumped up on the stage with her, deciding to try and impress her. I danced with her, playing the guitar skilfully. The girl grinned and pulled me next to her as we both danced. She giggled and whipped her scarf around me neck, and pulled my head closer to hers and then kissed me on the cheek.

It was only a small kiss on the cheek, but it still made my skin burn and my heart leap. Then she pushed me off the stage laughing. I stumbled clumsily down the stage, still dazed by the kiss.

The girl then did a perfect somersault and ended in the splits. The crowd went wild, cheering and screaming. The girl grinned, and bowed, her eyes sparkling with happiness and laughter.

Then the smoke appeared again, and covered her. Everyone's view was clouded by the smoke.

Though by the time the smoke had cleared, the cabin was no longer a stage and the girl was gone.

I then glanced down at my clasped hands, and realized I still held her scarf.

AUTHORS NOTE:

So? Do you like it? Keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**MIGUELS POV**

I knew I should be going back home, because Tulio is probably going out of his mind with worry, but I **had **to talk to the girl, I don't know why, maybe it is love, maybe it is madness.

I strummed the guitar gently, humming contently, the dancers scarf hanging around my neck , my mind buzzing with images of the girl, the bell dancer of Spain. I remembered her slim, yet muscled hourglass figure, and her glittering, emereld eyes with her flowing, thick, red hair that gleamed in the sun. I remembered the faint smell of roses that hung around her, even her scarf smelt beautifully of her enticing scent...hm, I wonder what her name is.

Suddenly I smelt that familiar rose smell and I looked up quickly. I spotted a flash of her back as she hurried down the alleyway that I came down. "Wait!" I called after her, stumbling as I hurried in my haste to get near her. "Wait!" I repeated loudly as I saw a flash of her red hair at the end of the alleyway.

I leapt out of the alleyway and spun around, puzzled. The city around me was empty of people, as it was growing dark as the sun sank down in the sky sending shining rays of dusky pink and red across the sky. Normally, I would of admired the sunset,but right now I was confused and frustrated at missing the girl dancer.

Suddenly, hands covered my mouth and pulled me behind a house. As I turned around, I was suddenly faced by a pair of blazing green eyes that glittered with annoyance. "Who are you? What do you want?" The girl asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I'm Miguel and, well, I, ur, I mean, um, I-I-I" I stuttered stupidly, unable to speak normally as her eyes burned me.

The girl sighed in annoyance, "look I don't have time for this, you've been outside my cabin all day and now you're stalking me" She said, hands on her hips. "no! I'm sorry, but don't you recognise me? At all?" I asked. The girl studied me, her eyes puzzled, until her eyes softened slightly as her eyes fell onto her scarf hanging round my neck.

"Oh yeah, you're that surprisingly good dancer I danced with today aren't you? And you play the guitar well too" She said. She stood up, "well, I gotta go" She told me, then turned away. I watched her walk away, until she turned around suddenly, "why **were** you waiting outside my cabin anyway?" She asked.

I smiled at her "well, your name is a good reason" She smiled back at me. "Rosabel...my name is Rosabel" She said softly, then turned and walked away, her hair the same colour of the sunset, her hips swaying softly. My eyes never leaving her.

"Rosabel" I whispered softly.

AUTHORS NOTE:

So? I quite like this chapter, and I tried to make Miguel like he is in the movie though it's kinda hard.


	3. Chapter 3

MIGUELS POV

"**AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" **Tulio roared when I walked back, my head with filled with images of a slender, flame-haired dancer with the scent of roses surrounding her.

"hey Tulio! Don't take life too seriously, you'll never get out alive" I told Tulio, breezing past him. "He has a point ya know" Chel pointed out, "you sometimes act like a crazy woman who has lost her cats"

Tulio scowled "That's **not** the point here Chel! Miguel has no little voice inside his head! He can't go out alone! From now on, we will go with you wherever you go!" Tulio ordered.

"_No!_ you can't!" I exclaimed too quickly. Tulio and Chel looked at me suspiciously, "why not?" Chel asked, smirking slightly. Uh oh.

"I, ur, like of be by myself! I'm not a toddler anymore Tulio!" I protested, "wait a second ..." Chel said quietly, her eyes wide.

She walked closer to me, and tugged at Rosabels scarf hanging around my neck. "What's that?" Chel asked me. "ur...nothing!" I said, blushing wildly.

Chels eyes grew even wider, "You've met someone!" Chel shrieked, waving her hands wildly.

Tulio looked like she had smacked him across the face. Yeah, you heard me, Tulio. Was . Gobsmacked.

I quickly ran to my room and jumped into my bed, and snuggled down, clasping Rosaels scarf around me, the scent of rosand surrounding me as I drifted into sleep, with a certain flame-haired girl who danced through my dreams that night.

AUTHORS NOTE:

YEH YEH I KNOW IT IS SHORT, BUT I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS CHAPTER, AND IT WASN'T REALLY EXCITING ANYWAY.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke earlier then usual, hoping to escape unnoticed , but when I got to the door I heard a deliberate cough behind me. Turning round cringing, I realized it was Chel. "Look, Chel, _please _don't tell Tulio, he'll do his nut in!" I pleaded. She chuckled, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry, I've got him covered, meaning that I slipped salt into his drink last night, that _always_ make men go out like a light" Chel told me casually.

I stared at her, amazed how she can be so casual about the whole thing. Chel raised a eyebrow at me, " well? Aren't you supposed to be singing a love song or something to your true love by now?" She said, indicating towards the door. I grinned, "thanks Chel," I told her, and ran off quickly.

On the way, I bought some roses for Rosabel, the petals the same colour as her beautiful hair. "Well, Rosa is Spanish for roses, so hopefully she'll like these" I thought to myself, walking towards Rosabel' cabin.

I knocked the the door swiftly, then waited. There was a few moments before the door opened and Rosabel looked outside. "Oh hello, I thought you were that stubborn, annoying guard again, pestering me about not being able to move here." Rosabel told me,leaning against the door casually.

I was distracted by her pyjamas. Thy were just a short, black, silk dress with red roses at the bottom. A hand waved in my face, "hello?! Face up here, so eyes up here too please" Rosabel said, one hand on her hip, the other lifting my face up.

I grinned sheepishly, "oh sorry, but will you forgive me if I gave you these? Perhaps?" I asked her, presenting the bouquet of roses for her, missing the feeling if her skin against mine as she moved her hand.

She raised a amused eyebrow at me, but took them anyway, and sniffed them appreciably. "You know, why do I get the feeling your trying to woo me?" Risabel asked, smirking slightly, but I noticed a flash of unknown emotion in her eyes.

"Well, ur, what would you say if I was?" I asked hopefully. Rosabel looked at me,her arms crossed. "I've been down this path before wise-guy and it never ends good" She told me,her hips cocked to one side. "What? What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

Rosabel leaned forward slightly,her eyes filled with what I now recognised as memories. "Guys like you act like they care, they make you fall in love with them, then they see another pretty face and then ditch you, along with your broken heart." Rosabel told me, her voice bitter. Then she slammed the door shut in my face, leaving me shocked.

I banged on the door, "what can I do to show I'll _never_ be one of those guys" I asked loudly. The was silence, until I noticed a little note had slipped out from beneath the door. It said:

_Prove to me_

AUTHORS NOTE:

CANT SLEEP AND ITS MIDNIGHT, SO EXCUSE ME IF TS CRAPPY


	5. Chapter 5

MIGUELS POV:

I waited outside the cabin at midday, waiting for Rosabel. When the cabin door opened my mouth dropped open in lust and surprise.

Rosabel walked out, shoeless wearing a strapless tube top that was dark red and showing her flat stomuch and complementing her curvy hips. and a matching long, curving skirt that started at her right middle thigh and sloped over to her left knee. Her long, flaming hair was in a long, thick side-plait that ended at the middle of her rib cage.

Rosabel saw me and rolled her eyes, "wow, persistent much?" she said, but I saw her eyes flicker with amusement.

I grinned at her "you look great" Rosabel blushed slightly, shaking her head making her long, golden earrings jingle.

Rosabel walked off, and I walked after her eagerly. I couldn't help my eyes watching her perfect ass. Her hips steadily swaying as she walked. Damn.

I paused by a cherry-blossom tree and looked at Roasbel who walked on, humming contently by herself. Smiling, I plucked a handful of cherry-blossom form the tree nad hurried up to Rosabel. "For you!" I said, my grin wide and eager-to-please.

Rosabel raised a eyebrow, but smiled and reached out to take them, but I shook my head, and placed them in her hair, and smiled at how beautiful she looked. Rosabel shook her head at me, sighing. "are you always this corny and cheesy?" She asked, and walked on.

Hmmm, spirited isn't she? I like that.

I ran after her, picking up a stray guitar and jumped up on a wall close by, and strummed a few notes.

" I love you with my heart  
I love you with my soul  
I know you don't believe in me  
but trust me for I know  
my love is deep  
my love is true  
and it will never fade  
so tell me now  
and tell me true  
DO YOU LOVE ME TO?"

I sang, playing the guitar skilfully, scurrying after Rosabel who was blushing deep red. "you never give up!" Rosabel hissed. She jerked a thumb behind us, "and your song brought out a few of your admirers too!" I turned round, and realized that a small group of pretty girls were following us, giggling.

I turned back to Rosalind " their nowhere NEAR ad beautiful as you, or as sassy, or as spirited or a brave or as-" I gabbled as I walked after Rosalind.

######## 5hours later########

I walked back home to Tulio and Chel, exhausted. I had spent the day runningafter Rosaling, trying to woo her. Sadly, nothing was working. Damn, that gI'll is hard to crack, but I'll make her fall in love with me...one day... I thought, snuggling down into my bed and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
